Harassment
by holmes-osapien
Summary: Sherlock discovers that a group of Slytherin's have been harassing Molly for being a muggle-born.


Potter lock prompt: Sherlock finds out that Slytherin's have been harassing Molly for being a muggle-born

Sherlock laid spread out on the comfiest sofa in Ravenclaw common room. He had been lounging there for a good part of the evening, simply flicking through various selections of stored information in his mind palace. To anyone, it would appear he was asleep, as his eyes had drifted shut and his elongated limbs stuck out at funny angles, being too lanky fit on the small sofa.

When he finally gained the ability to resurface from his mind palace, it was 11:37 according to his wristwatch. He carefully got to his feet, allowing his muscles to stretch as he realized how incredibly stiff lying in the same position for several hours could make you. Just as he walked the length of the common room and was about to head up to the boy's dormitories, he heard muted shouts outside of the entrance. He shuffled over towards the door, suddenly curious as to what was happening.

As he pressed an ear to the door to listen to the voices outside he heard the unmistakable sounds of shuffling feet and sniffling. Sniffling? Someone was crying outside. He raised himself up to his full height and pushed open the door to help the person in need. If there was one thing Sherlock refused to tolerate, it was bullying.

He slowly entered the hallway, wand at the ready in his right hand. The rising anger inside him bubbled over as he saw the scene unfold in front of him. A petite girl lay on the floor curled into a ball to try and protect herself as a horde of 6 Slytherin's kicked at her. The mixed group of boys and girls taunted the girl and shouted things at her like, "Filthy Mudblood!" and "Freak!" whilst continuing their assault on her.

Sherlock was outraged. "Levicorpus!" He yelled. With a flash of white light, the boy closest to him was raised into the air by a single ankle. The other members of the group stopped their assault to turn and glare daggers at the struggling boy in the air. All of the members drew their wands, but Sherlock was too quick for them. "Impedimenta!" He shouted. All five of the remaining group members on the ground were blasted back wards. It then proceeded to pull all of the 6 bullies together, and bonded them in an invisible rope. "Silencio." Sherlock muttered, as the group of insufferable fifth years began to shout in protest. Instantaneously they were silenced.

Sherlock bent down to the girl to see if she was okay. He gasped as he realized who it was. Molly Hooper, his girlfriend of the past year lay on the ground, her nose violently bleeding. "Molly! Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her sit up. She winced as she tried to flex her left arm. "I think it's broken." She sighed. Sherlock could only watch as her face contorted in pain and she began to cry harder. "Hey, it's okay I'm here now." He soothed her as he pulled her gently to her feet and into the common room. Just before he shut the door, he turned and hissed at the Slytherin's "I'll deal with you lot later."

Once inside he sat Molly on the sofa he had been laying on earlier. He knelt down in front of her. She leant forwards and grabbed him with her one good arm. She continued to cry into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms gently around her waist, avoiding any other injuries she may have gained. When her sobs slowly subsided she pulled back. He moved to carefully place her broken arm onto his lap. "Ow! Sherlock please be careful." Molly complained. He rolled his eyes at her and muttered, "Ferula." This particular charm summoned a bandage and a splint, which he promptly secured around Molly's injured arm. "Thank you." She sighed. With his thumb her lightly took hold of her chin, allowing him to tilt her head. "I don't think your nose is broken, just swollen." He used another charm to force her nose to stop bleeding. "I'm going to need to take you to Madam Pomfrey. The bone in your arm needs to be reset."

They both got to their feet and headed back out of the common room, Molly hiding behind Sherlock as they passed her attackers. They reached the end of the hall and Sherlock paused and turned to Molly. "Wait here." He commanded. Just as he turned to walk away Molly lurched forward and grabbed his arm. "Please don't do anything reckless or stupid!" She cried. He chuckled and leant down to press a light kiss to her lips. "It's myself we are talking about. When do I not do those two things?" He commented over his shoulder as he walked back to the fifth year Slytherin's.

Once Sherlock had dealt with the attackers he returned to where he had left Molly. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him. "What did you do?" She queried. "Do you really want to know?" He replied. She looked at him in horror. "What-did-you-do!?" She hissed through her teeth. He groaned, "Well I may have given them a mixture of nosebleed nougat and puking pastels." Her gaze softened. "That's not too bad…" He coughed awkwardly as she trailed off. "I may have quite possibly hung them from the stairwell, whilst placing a bedazzling hex on them so no one can see or hear them…"

Molly stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to look up at him and glare him down. Letting her anger bubble over, she backhandedly slapped him hard across his cheekbones. He froze at her action. "How dare you do something so stupid! You will get into serious trouble for this! You could get expelled for doing this!" She nearly shrieked. He didn't look in the slightest ruffled at all by her words or slap. "Quite frankly, I really don't care. They deserved it for what they did to you. I'll be damned if it means they pay for how they treated you." He told her truthfully. Her body language softened as she mumbled, "I appreciate it Sherlock, and I honestly do! But I'm not worth it." The volume of her voice dropped significantly as she finished her sentence. She lowered her face to stare down at her shoes.

He raised her head with the tip of his finger as he leaned closer, their breaths mingling in the cold midnight air. "I would gladly hurt anyone a thousand times over, if it meant they did not lay a single finger on you. Because you Miss Molly Hooper are the one person who counts the most to me." He sealed his declaration with a soft but passionate kiss, which she gladly reciprocated. After a long moment he pulled back. "I will go and confess to Dumbledore what I have done and deal with the consequences later. But right now my number one priority is to get you healed."

FIN. -Jess


End file.
